Vehicles often have hand operated parking brake levers to provide braking control to drivers in addition or as an alternative to foot operated brake pedals. These parking brake levers may be operatively coupled to wheel assemblies of the vehicles (e.g., via a cable or wire) to facilitate braking forces transmitted to the wheel assemblies. Some parking brake levers may utilize sensors, switches, and/or motors (e.g., electric parking brake systems) to facilitate braking forces transmitted to the wheel assemblies. Generally, drivers can periodically operate or actuate the brake levers to provide braking forces to the wheel assemblies to improve control of the vehicles during maneuvers (e.g., drifting) or while the vehicles are parked. In recent years, controllers or processing architectures have enhanced vehicle performance by automatically controlling different systems (e.g., braking systems, steering systems, etc.) to assist drivers or enable them to perform maneuvers that would have otherwise been beyond their abilities.